Dwarven Demolitionist
Dwarves are and short, stocky creates with a love of explosives and a passionate hatred of Ghôls. Dwarves throw small bottled willed with an unstable concoction which explodes powerfully upon impact. Most of the time, anyway. -Dwarf Description, Cast of Characters, Myth TFL Manual Description A Dwarven Demolitionist 'is a standard Dwarf known for his destructive power. Dwarves are seen as stubborn, obstinate creatures with a warped sense of humor. Fully embraced during the late years of the Wind Age, their explosive bottled concoction can blow their enemies up into smoldering pieces. Be cautious; Dwarven friendly fire may occur if not used properly. Abilities Dwarven Demolitionist have the special ability to place satchel charges, usually carrying four or the maximum of eight at the start of a map (9 if they are a hero). Using the T key will cause the unit to drop these unlit grenades on the ground, creating many strategic possibilities for bigger explosions. To ignite them, hold down on the Ctrl-key, and then click on the ground. The Dwarf will toss his flaming bottle towards that direction. However, fire arrows, lighting bolts, and fireballs may also cause the charges to explode. Flavor Text Myth: TFL ''"The early Dwarven eddas always speak of heroes 'having gone north into the mountains to slay Ghols', but most repeated is the tale of Dvalin son of Alfrigg, third ephor of Stoneheim ..." "Hours after the fall of Myrgard, the dwarves defending Stoneheim collapsed the barbican, entombing ten thousand of their number behind as many tons of shattered rock." '' Myth II ''"Within a year of Balor's defeat, the dwarves had reclaimed Myrgard and its provinces. Most dwarves chose to return to their homeland and rebuild, but some built new lives in the West." "...turning the godhead of the ghols into a monument to Balin's victory. Nothing else has done more to sustain the mutual hatred since the ghols raided the crypt at Myrgard for 'victuals'." Myth III "…Ghôls swarmed into the canyon, Endil stood, cornered, greeting oblivion with defiance. When he could smell the breath of the beasts, Endil drew from his pack a ceramic bottle. Grinning like a child, Endil shouted, 'Eat this!' and hurled the cocktail. The ensuing explosion set off the satchel charges lining the canyon. All that remained of the Ghôls were the small pieces lodged in Endil's still grinning teeth. "…encircling the primitive shrine, a dozen dwarves stood ready. Moving swiftly from the rocky mound, Anteli shouted, 'Set and ready!' He barely set foot from the Ghôl temple when the flaming bottles were in the air. The blast knocked him many feet away, as multiple explosions echoed across the desert. Spitting dirt from his mouth, Anteli turned to see the oily cloud rising from the blackened crater…" '''Dwarf Hero "In 'The Ghôl Campaign of Myrgard', one valiant hero stands above all others. Danuvin the fleet, who hauled a great backpack of satchels deep into the Ghôl cavern system. Finding the main support, he was spotted before he could set up a fuse. Igniting the explosives with a cocktail, he raced against the raging Ghôl and collapsing cavern to emerge alone into the dust clouded night…" "…the great inventors, Kili and Kori, constantly attempted to improve upon the explosive powders and the methods of delivering it to the enemy. They met their demise while testing a 'super-explosive' version of the powder with a 'slingshot' delivery system. We can only imagine how far their minds would have led us if that slingshot hadn't backfired…" Notable individuals: * Andvari: Dwarf Hero during the Second War. * Dari: Served in the Second War, owes someone money. * Danuvin: Dwarf Hero in Dwarven Legends of the Wing Age. * Eitri: Served in the Second War. * Endil: Dwarven Demolitionist, served in the Wind Age. * Iri: Served in the Great War. * Oleg: Dwarf Hero during the Great War, one of the Five Champions. Common Names Myth TFL & Myth II: Bui, Brami, Hrani, Barri, Durin, Alfrigg, Dvalin, Berling, Grerr, Solblindi, Uni, Iri, Bari, Var, Vegdrasil, Dori, Ori, Delling, Ivaldi, Brokk, Eitri, Baugi, Tind, Haddings, Soli, Dari, Nori, Jar, Oni, Vnarin, Ari, Eri, Uri, Telling, Felling, Gilling, Deri, Duri, Trakk, Ivoldi, Norling, Jarling, Solling, Varling, Jvalin, Badi, Ladi, Tadi, Abi, Ebi, Sak Ghost Names: Alvis, Fjalar, Galar, Lit, Beli, Gimli, Regin, Rudlwn, Frocin, Sindri, Fafnir, Hreidmar, Tronc, Pethboc, Druidan '''Myth III: '''Agnarr, Alfrim, Aleifr, Amundi, Ardgar, Asolf, Asvald, Audun, Baard, Balki, Beinir, Bergthor, Birning, Bjornolf, Bolverk, Borolf, Bragi, Brondolf, Bui, Domarr, Durin, Egil, Eilaf, Endridi, Eyjolf, Eyvald, Finnleik, Fordi, Fornjot, Feigr, Finnleik, Fornjot, Fridgeir, Gardi, Geitir, Grimolf, Gorm, Gudrik, Gungnir, Hasvir, Haldan, Hafgrim, Helfdan, Herulf, Horic, Hrymr, Ingimund, Ingvar, Isleif, Iwar, Johar, Kadal, Ketilbjorn, Kjotvi, Kolan, Lifolf, Lodmund, Mani, Margad, Melsnati, Murgin, Nari, Oddleif, Odward, Ohtor, Onund, Ordulf, Otrygg, Pallin, Ragi, Runolf, Sigrod, Skorri, Storolf, Svadi, Tjorvi, Thjodolf, Thrand, Ulffir, Vegeir, Yngvar, YrlingCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Dwarves